Roll Along
Roll Along is a rock-n-roll song from the thirteenth series. A short version of the song was uploaded on YouTube on September 16, 2010. Lyrics :Clicking and a Clacking, :Chuffing and a Puffing, :Rocking and a Rolling, :All day long :Pulling and a Pushing, :Biffing and a Bashing, :Heaving and a Hauling, :Roll along :Work work, work, :'Till the sun goes down :Push, push, push, :Those trucks around :Click, click, clack, :Go the wheels on the track, :Roll along now, :Don't look back :Tripping and a Tracking, :Splishing and a Splashing, :Shunting and a Shoving, :All day long :Busting and a Boiling, :Wheeshing and a Whistling, :Slipping and a Sliding, :Roll Along :Work, work, work, :'Till the sun goes down, :Push, push, push, :Those trucks around, :Click, click, clack, :Go the wheels on the track, :Roll along now, :Don't look back :Firebox a fizzle :Steamie or a Diesel :See them all a sizzle :All day long :Pulling it together :In any kind of weather :For ever and ever :Roll Along :Work, work, work, :'Till the sun goes down, :Push, push, push, :Those trucks around, :Click, click, clack, :Go the wheels on the track, :Roll along now, :Don't look back :Clicking and a Clacking, :Chuffing and a Puffing, :Rocking and a Rolling, :All day long :Pulling and a Pushing, :Biffing and a Bashing, :Heaving and a Hauling, :Roll along :Work, work, work, :'Till the sun goes down, :Push, push, push, :Those trucks around, :Click, click, clack, :Go the wheels on the track, :Roll along now, :Don't look back Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Charlie * Diesel * Mavis * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Knapford Iron Bridge * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Coal Hopper * Maithwaite * Sodor Slate Quarry * Whispering Woods * McColl Farm * Victor's Shed * Ffarquhar Quarry * Chestnut Orchard * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Footage Used * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs * Time For a Story * Percy's Parcel Trivia * An early draft of the song was released on Nitrogen Studios YouTube channel. Which featured a female singer and some different insturments. * A short version of the song was released on the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel on September 16, 2010. * This is the only original song from the thirteenth series. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Lion of Sodor * The Birthday Express DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Sodor's Heroes! CDs * All Star Tracks Music Video File:Roll Along - Short Music Video File:Roll Along - Music Video Links * Early draft * Draft version Category:Songs